New Saiyan Brother ! Junior Arrives : The Movie
Narrator: On Planet Earth there lived a young child named John his name was chosen by Trunks since Bulma didn’t know what to name her first born but suddenly one night he was kidnapped, sent to another planet and trained for the rest of his life there until he was 12 he came back and i’m not gonna be a spoiler so enjoy the movie” “ SON OF A BITCH!” Junior Yelled out as Geku was fighting Junior he kicked him “ GAH!” Junior Yelled out Junior is holding unto his face as his pupils and irises show again Junior yells out “ I’M NOT LETTING YOU DESTROY THE REST OF THE SAIYANS WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU I’M A SAIYAN BUT I DON’T KNOW WHO MY MOM OR DAD IS “ Junior Yelled out “ ENOUGH YOU SILLY BRAT” Geku Said as he powers up to Super Saiyan And suppresses his aura Junior powers up the bio-electrical discharge from his body and aura turns black but his aura turns red like SSJ5 Rigor Junior then says “ Ok you tuffle bastard time to go” Junior Said as Junior Punches Geku in the face, sending him away Geku stops himself and wipes the blood from his mouth Junior then teleports behind Geku and then Geku elbows Junior in the face and then kicks down towards earth also it made him crash down to earth like an asteroid as Junior hit the earth he coughed violently “ Damn You” Junior Said But then Geku prepares to charge a ki blast but then Junior loses consciousness cut to Capsule Corp. where Junior on a bed patched up and regain consciousness “ Where am i “ Junior Said “ On Planet Earth “ Krillin Said “ Who the hell are you and why are you a midget” Junior Said “ Really you had to ask that “ Krillin Said “ It was just a question “ Junior Said “ Yeah a really distrubing one “ Krillin Said “ How is it distrubing “ Junior Said “ Just because I have a low power level that doesn’t mean you should take me lightly “ Krillin “ Since when were we talking about something completely irrelevant to what I was saying since I woke up” Junior Said “ Nice to meet you i’m Krillin” Krillin Said “ This getting more awkward as this conversation goes” Junior Said “ Um Krillin we have to go to the- “ Android 18 then stops talking as she sees Junior “ Hi” Android 18 Said “ Hello?” Junior Said( complete silence occurs ) ” I’m Leaving Now “ Junior Said as he hops out of the bed and starts walking ” So that whole thing was awkward and I don’t know if i’m being rude but that guy Krillin was threating as a Cocker Spaniel And awfully small for his age and don’t even get me started on his voice it’s like I don’t even know how to describe it plus those weird and strange dots on his forehead “ Junior Said in his head but suddenly bumps into Vegeta landing on the ground saying “ Stupid Hair , Weird looking eyebrows , Saiyan Armor this must be my dad “ Junior Said in his head “ Good looking hair, white shirt, white gloves and not to mention his power this must be my son” Vegeta Said in his head “ So are you a Saiyan” Vegeta Asked “ I guess so “ Junior Said “ Get in the gravity room “ Vegeta Said “ Since when were you the boss of me” Junior Said “ SINCE YOU WERE A BABY!” Vegeta Said as he kicks Junior into the Gravity room and quickly puts him on 18,000,000,000 Gravity “ I can’t move “ Junior Said “ Of course you can’t dumbass “ Vegeta Said “ Ok so that’s how you wanna play f**king prick” Junior Said “ You’re totally my Son” Vegeta Stated “ And you’re definitely my father “ Junior Said as Vegeta Smirks and goes Super Saiyan 4 Junior gets back up easily and begins to powering up , undergoing a similar transformation Junior starts yelling cut to Vegeta feeling Junior’s Power “ What is this? “ Vegeta Said “ RRAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! “ Junior Yells out when finished his power up “ Let’s Fight Now!” Junior Said as he kicks Vegeta in the face knocking him unto the ground Vegeta then gets back up and then Punches Junior in the face Junior feels no effect as Junior then Yells as he kicks Vegeta in the stomach making him cough out blood Vegeta then Headbutts Junior But then Junior Punches Vegeta in the face , Then Junior kicks Vegeta in the chest so hard his foot is seen through Vegeta’s back Vegeta then tries punching Junior But Junior ducks down and double kicks Vegeta in the selling, Junior lastly teleports behind Vegeta and Punches him down and as he is falling Junior sledgehammers him unto the ground and fires a ki wave directly at Vegeta as he was on the ground making Junior move upwards , making the wave generate a shockwave when it hit the ground Junior then bounces off a wall and rushes towards Vegeta with a teal ki sphere around his hand , and then he makes a straight fist faced towards Vegeta , crashing down at him and inflicting massive damage making him go straight through the Gravity Room and through Capsule Corp. “ You little shit!” Vegeta Said “ Wow, talk about being total faggot” Junior Said “ Woah, where did you learn that language from” Vegeta Said “ Your Mom” Junior Said “ My Mother is dead” Vegeta Said “ I know “ Junior Said “ How do you know” Vegeta Said “ grandma should really stay off godtube “ Junior Said “ Damn It” Vegeta Said as he goes into his evolved state Junior isn't shocked by this at all Vegeta grabs Junior but Junior elbows Vegeta in the ribs and then he punches Vegeta in the stomach, causing to cough out blood and fall unto the ground " Wow he's strong" Vegeta Said weakly Junior then kicks Vegeta in the stomach sending him away " This is why you don't fight people who are stronger than you cocky bitch!" Junior Said before he repeatedly slaps Vegeta in the face the camera even plays in slow motion in front of Vegeta's face to show his reaction to each hit " Think I peed a lot " Vegeta Said as Junior spikes Vegeta to the ground , who forms a large hole upon landing Vegeta jumps out of the hole Junior then descends to where Vegeta is and then Junior punches vegeta in the stomach and then he starts pummeling Vegeta once he was done he knees Vegeta in the stomach Junior then knees Vegeta in the face Junior then pummels him around for a bit and then he uppercuts Vegeta in the air , and then he proceeds to knee him in the back and punches him in the face , then he grabs vegeta by the leg and throws him down to the ground Vegeta gets back up Junior appears behind Vegeta and kicks him in the face, sending him flying Junior then quickly moves in the direction Vegeta in flying and kicks him into the sky and then kicks him down unto the ground Junior then flies away and then Vegeta flies after him Vegeta tries to punch Junior but he jums out of the way and jumps after him , resulting in a upcoming black car skewering and exploding Junior then jumps on top of a yellow car Vegeta then powers up in anger and chases after him , exploding in another red car behind him Vegeta then tries to punch Junior , but he jumps out of the way resulting in Vegeta planting his fist inside the roof of the yellow car Junior was on , startling the driver Vegeta then jumps off the car , which crashes onto a wall Junior lands on a roadside so does Vegeta " when are you gonna stop running like a coward" Vegeta Said " I dunno when your mouth gonna stop running " Junior Said Junior then punches Vegeta in the face , Drawing blood under his eyes Junior then elbows him into the side of a mountain Vegeta is seen walking out the side of the mountain Junior charges at Vegeta and punches him into the air Vegeta counters by kneeing him in the stomach and then knocks him into a mountain Vegeta then fires a huge blast at Junior the blast connects and blows up a chunk of the mountain when the smoke clears Junior is unharmed but with his clothes being tattered up " That was only a taste of my power now feel my Evolved WRA-" Vegeta was cut off mid sentence and Junior proceeds to beat him up before sending him into a boulder , Vegeta then gushes and gets back up and looks at Junior Junior then looks at his shirt that his mother made" FFFFF*******************!!!!!!" Junior yelled Vegeta was shocked Vegeta powers up Junior flies forward at Vegeta and knocks him down and then steps on his good arm , breaking it and causing him to squeal in pain Vegeta continues squealing "Prideful Bitch" Junior Said as he begins smashing his foot on Vegeta's face " Did you learn your lesson" Junior Said " YES I F**KING LEARNED MY LESSON JUST STOP IT!" Vegeta Said in pain " That's what I thought " Junior Said " holy f**k you're strong" Vegeta Said Junior then lariats Vegeta into a wall, which creates a massive crater Junior then starts to beat up Vegeta " You talk about pride when you're getting your ass kicked by your own son" Junior Said Vegeta then bleeds from underneath his eyes and bleeds from his mouth " Never fight someone who is stronger than you do you understand" Junior said " Uh-huh Vegeta Said as Vegeta reverts back to his base form Junior then punches Vegeta in the stomach hard enough that it sends him through 5 boulders Junior then laughs Goku then shows up Junior turns around at Goku as he goes Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Junior proceed to engage blows with each other before Junior sledgehammers Goku into a ocean Junior then descends unto the ground Goku flies towards Junior and stops but Goku recieves a senseless beating from Junior and then Junior Kicks Goku into the side of a mountain and then Junior elbows Goku hard in the stomach and then Junior chokes Goku , flies up in the air and then slams Goku unto the ground junior then grabs goku by his gi and starts repeatedly punching Goku in the face , Goku bleeds from his nose and lips , Junior then kicks Goku to the ground " Take That" Junior Said as he flew up in the air " Come On Come On i need to get there" Junior Said " OH No You Don't" Gohan Said as He went into his ultimate form Gohan puts Junior in a headlock " LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Junior Yelled out as he shoulder throws Gohan away , and then he rushes towards Gohan and kicks Gohan in the stomach while he was upside down , sending him away , Goten, Trunks and Ranch go towards Junior Goten and Trunks shot a energy wave Junior slapped it away Goten went behind Junior , Junior quickly turns around , Goten goes super saiyan so does Trunks and Ranch , Goten attempts to punch Junior , but Junior was too powerful so he quickly dodged and knees Goten in the gut , before performing a backflip , kicking him away , then Junior spikes Goten to the ground , knocking him out of his super saiyan form , Trunks then goes towards Junior , he attempts to kick Junior , but Junior once again dodges , and effortlessy punches trunks in the face , making hi9m bleed from his nose, also making him cry , Junior then feels Trunk's pain but he still punches Trunks in the stomach making him cough out blood , also knocking him out , " John, you don't have to do this " Ranch Said "I need to return to Geku i'm supossed to be with him " Junior Said " Then We'll have to stop you" Ranch Said " You'll die trying " Junior correctly stated as she tries swiftly kicking Junior but Junior teleports behind her and her down to the ground knocking her out also , Raditz then goes mastered blue and tries attacking Junior but Junior dodges all of his attacks and knees him twice in the face , before performing another backflip, kicking him away and then Junior fires two blue energy spheres at Raditz , before following up with multiple invisible blows , and as he was stunned Junior sledgehammers Raditz to the ground, resulting him landing on Goku's body " Ok looks like time for me to go " Junior Said as he proceeds to fly up but then he senses a mysterious energy " Looks like i have to stay here " Junior Said as he descends unto the ground ( And That's when the Broly Saga Takes place) ( Vegeta. vs. dbs Broly) ( SSJG Goku .vs. DBS Broly) ( Instead of SSGSS Gogeta .vs. Full Power Broly it is Junior .vs. DBS Broly) Junior powers up , Category:Candidates for deletion